Moments In Time
by rividori
Summary: KakaSaku: A collection of different stories. Varying length, genre, theme etc.
1. Safe Inside Myself

She was never more surprised when he hugged her. She'd just been talking with him and the next minute she knew, he was laughing and had hugged her. It was surprising, but only because such intimacy with him was unheard of. In that first moment of disbelief, as his arms wrapped around her, she never even thought to question why he'd done it.

Slowly she brought her arms up around him and gently placed her hands on his back. Hardly believing the situation she'd found herself in, she closed her eyes and quietly let the breath out that she'd been holding in. There was something so warm and comforting about his arms around her. She knew, of course, that she shouldn't indulge in the sensation and that she definitely shouldn't read more into this rare show of affection.

Then she felt him move away from her. As reluctant as she was to the separation, she didn't let that show. She just smiled as he ran a hand over her head, slightly ruffling her hair. He smiled down at her and when he walked away, she watched him go and her smile faltered. As much as she wished things were different, she wouldn't say anything to him. She couldn't. She wouldn't dare. No, those sorts of feelings were best kept to herself.


	2. This Natural Existence

Kakashi strolled down the streets of Konoha, immersed in his reading until someone called out his name. He turned to see Sakura approaching him. He closed his book and stopped to wait for her.

"Hey." She said as she slipped her arm around his waist.

"Hey." He replied, resting his hand on her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Not a lot." She smiled, looking up at him.

"How interesting." He said as they began walking down the street together.

Sakura laughed. "Well actually I just had lunch with Hinata."

"Mmm?"

"Naruto finally asked her last night. Hinata showed me her ring."

Kakashi waited a beat before responding. "That's nice."

Sakura laughed at his seemingly bored tone. "Don't get too excited." She teased.

Kakashi looked down at her and smiled. "No really, that's great. I'm happy for them."

They walked a little way in silence. Sakura sighed contently as she leaned into Kakashi and he squeezed her shoulder a little in comfort. When they reached the quieter end of the street, Sakura removed her arm from him so she could face him properly.

"I'll leave you here. I promised Ino I'd meet up with her." Sakura said. She stepped forward and, standing on tip toe, reached her arms up to show him she wanted a hug.

"Ok. I'll see you tonight?" He asked as he embraced her.

"Yep." Sakura pulled away.

"Good." Said Kakashi, eye creasing in a smile. "I'll see you later then."

"See you." Sakura smiled again and headed off up the road.

Kakashi watched her go before returning to his book and flipping to the page he was up to.

He scratched his head distractedly as he walked and, after thinking on it for a moment, decided that he might wait a while yet before asking Sakura to marry him. At least until the news of Naruto and Hinata's engagement had died down a bit. He didn't want it to seem as if he copied _everything_ after all.


	3. Eyes That Are Older Than You

He watched from a distance as the two sat together. His attention was drawn so easily to the young woman. Usually he would have smiled at the sight of her but at the moment he was particularly annoyed. He spared a glance at the young man she was sitting with. He didn't seem all that interested in her, his eyes were uncaring. A fact she was oblivious to.

He wondered how she could do this. How she could continually turn a blind eye to his indifference towards her, even now, after all these years.

There was something else though, that made him frown slightly. It was the way she looked at him with such warmth and adoration. She still gave that to him so easily and willingly.

He just couldn't understand that.


	4. That Exact Moment

It'll just happen, right? When you least expect it?

Sakura wasn't so sure anymore. She knew she was searching in vain. Waiting for that 'click' to happen. Hopelessly searching for that charismatic lure. That certain something that would just feel right. She didn't even know what that 'something' was exactly. She thought she'd had it with Sasuke, but really, she had just _wanted_ it to be there.

It wasn't until Kakashi took it upon himself to kiss her that she actually found herself speechless.

Then she knew that she'd been missing out.


	5. Already In Too Deep

He felt her eyes on him the whole night.

How she still managed to socialise with everyone, he wasn't too sure. She definitely seemed distracted. If he met her gaze, she would quickly turn away and would not look back while she knew he was watching her. Then he'd see a small smile play at her lips as she returned to being the host.

This was one of her 'get-togethers' and she had asked him to come. Normally he hated these sorts of things, but her powers of persuasion were becoming a definite weakness of his and so, of course, he'd said yes. He hadn't anticipated being kept such a close eye on, though. Not that he minded the attention she gave him.

When he was finally able to slip away from the conversation he was having, he leaned against a wall; arms crossed, and watched her as she had watched him. She was talking animatedly with her closest friend and, sure enough, when she went to take a sip from her glass, her eyes did a quick scan of the room and found him. At first she looked away, knowing she'd been obvious in looking for him. A second later, she looked back, that smile forming on her lips again before someone called for her and she looked away.

He smiled a little as he continued to watch her. He found it all rather amusing, this silent communication. It felt as if they were hiding some sort of secret from everyone else in the room. Like there was something else going on besides the party, and they were the only ones in on it.

When he noticed people starting to leave a while later, he felt a little nervous. He would leave soon too, wouldn't he? Unless... she asked him to stay?

He decided he should definitely leave. He would thank her for inviting him and leave. He wouldn't mention the staring, if she didn't.

As the door closed behind the last guest, he didn't know where his resolve had gone.  
Things were suddenly a lot different. An intangible feeling between them that was more apparent now that no one else was in the room.

He glanced at the door. How many steps to it?  
Probably too many.  
He could be a lazy arse and jutsu himself out of there.  
Yeah maybe...

It's too late now anyway. He sees her come towards him, that secretive look in her eyes.


	6. Not How I Pictured It

_This is different to what I usually like to write for this pairing but I __sorta __kinda__ liked how it turned out so... yeah.

* * *

_Who was to say that love had limitations; that it wasn't meant for some?  
Or that where one love is allowed, another is denied?  
Surely this life is too short to care, to question, who we love? Why we love at all?  
If this is what gives us meaning and purpose then we shouldn't have to answer to anyone. 

There's an eternity behind us and an eternity in front and we're just one point in time.  
So does it matter what people think or say?  
People's opinions are theirs and theirs alone.  
Will anyone even care what happened in this moment in time?  
Will anyone ever care what we did or what we felt or why?

Do we truly not make sense?  
Does it matter if we don't?  
Does this make us weak? Selfish?  
Is it too much to ask?  
Are we so undeserving?

Why do you care now?  
What happened to that smile? Your spirit? Our happiness?  
Did the world get to you?  
I thought that together we would defy.  
I thought you knew this.

Yet here you are and here I am.  
My vulnerability and desperation, for once I don't hide.  
But my excuses and reasoning don't get through.  
And I break all over again.


	7. Without A Doubt

As he brushed away an eyelash from her face, his hand lingered gently on her cheek.  
She gave him a soft smile.

He made a movement as if to lean in closer and her smile slid away as she watched.  
He then seemed to suddenly realise what he was doing and quickly removed his hand and turned away.  
Sakura looked up at him, a little confused.

When he was about to stand up, she placed a hand on his arm to stop him.  
Still not looking at her, she tilted his head towards her and kissed him.

"Don't be stupid." She whispered against his lips, with a hint of exasperation, as she smiled and brought her arms up around his neck.


	8. A New Point Of View

It was bizarre, Sakura thought, actually _seeing_ someone for the first time after knowing them for so many years. Not that she was presumptuous enough to actually think she knew anything about him at all. But still, it was a bit of a shock.

No matter how you might imagine a certain place or thing, or in this case, person, seeing for yourself is always different.

When they were younger it was just a game that had come out of curiosity.  
If someone walks around with a piece of cloth over their face then it's going to draw attention.  
Why does he wear it? What is he hiding?

Sakura figured that if they'd always known, then their perspective of him would never have changed. There'd be nothing to contradict what they saw as his true identity. It would have been something that she, Naruto and Sasuke had grown up with. It would have been a given. This is what he looks like. This is who he is.  
This is Kakashi. Your teacher.

A hand gripped her elbow gently. "Did you see?" Naruto whispered beside her. Sakura moved her head towards him, her eyes following shortly after to look at the blonde.

"Yeah." Sakura nodded. She chanced another look back in his direction.

She knew that if he were to turn around now and start talking to them, it would still be Kakashi. This just meant that they could now put a face to him. But this new image of him did not fit with how she'd seen him all these years.

Naruto tugged Sakura away before Kakashi saw them. It was only a matter of time before he realised how he'd slipped up in their presence.

Still, Sakura didn't know how she could undo what she just saw. For him to just be Kakashi sensei again, instead of this person she saw now.

She would probably never look at him the same way.

That, she thought, would be impossible.

_

* * *

_

_Ok, so I had this idea, and I thought it was pretty straight forward until I realised it was actually harder to write than I first thought without literally explaining it. (It's safe to say I edited the hell out of this xD) I'm happy enough with how it turned out though._

_Anyway, it's open to interpretation by all means!!_


	9. Possibility or Regret

It wasn't as simple as everyone would have him believe.

Did he really have nothing to lose?  
He wasn't so confident in that assumption.  
Besides, his was a delicate situation.  
She wasn't someone who'd just wandered into his life out of the blue.

How could he ignore their beginnings?

It was true that if he did nothing about it, he would surely run the risk of regret.  
But if everything was forever changed between them…

Which was worse?

They already had a relationship.  
A strong relationship that could be ruined by something like this.

There's a time and a place for taking risks.

And this was not one of them.


	10. A Different Kind of Battle

It might have been understandable if he'd kissed her.

Even if he'd hugged her.

But she couldn't understand it. She _wanted _to. Desperately.  
Make some sense out of it. Set all the facts straight.  
Search through her memories and thoughts of him and try to come up with _something _that would help her.  
To think back to how she used to look at him, to what she used to think of him.

Why should that be so hard?

She's so sure that it wasn't like this before. She's certain of it.  
But she can't remember when it all started.  
And it scares her just a little.

This racing of her heart.

It might have been understandable if he'd kissed her.  
Even if he'd hugged her.  
Then it might have made sense.

But he's just standing there. An arms' length away.


	11. Following Through

Everything is quiet. He doesn't say a single word.  
And she's just a little breathless.  
She isn't sure if he's teasing her or not.

He trails his fingers delicately across her skin, across her shoulder, down her arm.  
He doesn't look at her, but at his fingers and her skin beneath them.  
She watches his face, unable to look away. Unable to move.

Every touch is paralysing.

It's thrilling, she thinks.  
Him touching her.  
The tension. The anticipation.

He looks up at her finally, his eyes locked with hers. Just watching her. Carefully.  
Does he do this to seduce her? To scare her? To question her?  
Suddenly she feels he's a whole lot older than her. Something she can't escape.

She doesn't waver, however. Instead she reaches out, touching him. Her answer.

And so he kisses her. A kiss that takes her in.

And she follows. Willingly. Completely.


	12. Fun & Games

"This is such a stupid game." Sakura said distastefully.

She peeked over the top of the cards she was holding and saw his lips turning up in an unmistakable smirk.

Damn she hated that.

"Smug bastard." She thought aloud. That only made him smile even more.

"Well if it's a stupid game, why did you ask me to play it?"

"Because," she said, as if it was obvious. "I didn't know you'd be so good at it."

"Oh I see."

Sakura looked back down at her cards.

Her hand was pathetic. Her whole situation was pathetic, really. Here she was sitting opposite Kakashi, in her own home, in nothing but her bra and underwear. When she looked at Kakashi, however, he was relatively covered up, except his vest, gloves and hitai ite were gone.

"It's not really fair. I think you wear more than me." Sakura commented, putting her cards face down on the table.

"Now you're just making excuses Sakura chan." Kakashi laughed, which only made Sakura more annoyed. "And you know," he went on, "if you wanted me to remove my clothes for you one by one, all you had to do was ask."

Sakura stood up at that, her hands on the table, trying to look intimidating. "You're so…infuriating!" She said.

He leaned back heavily in his chair. "Maybe so, but at least I'm still dressed."

Sakura glared at him a moment longer. "Right." She said.

Then without thinking twice, Sakura upturned the table, cards falling through the air to the ground.

Kakashi's smile was wiped from his face and Sakura flung herself at him rather forcibly, the two of them falling backwards over his chair.


	13. Gotta Know!

Kakashi had been mulling over all the reasons why he and Sakura would make a great couple.

He was ready to stop beating around the bush and tell her exactly how he felt about her. He wasn't sure how she'd take it, but he was prepared for anything.

But Kakashi got nervous and he couldn't remember all the well thought out things he'd rehearsed earlier. Instead he went for a simpler approach.

He went up to her and said. "Sakura, I'm an awesome ninja and you're an awesome ninja."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"And I'm a guy and you're a girl."

"No shit."

"And my coloured hair complements your coloured hair."

"Too right."

"Sakura, we're perfect for each other."

Sakura stared. "I know, right?"


	14. Affirmation

Kakashi was lying next to Sakura, his head resting on her shoulder, his fingers playing gently across her arm. She had her eyes closed, enjoying not only the warm sun on her face but him lying next to her. The wind blew lightly through the far outstretching branches of the tree behind them. Kakashi's fingers stilled on Sakura's arm and she felt him shift slightly. She opened her eyes, looking down and saw nothing but Kakashi's silvery hair.

"What is it?" She asked.

Kakashi began caressing her arm again with his thumb, "Sakura… do you love me?" He asked quietly and turned his head upward to look at her. His face held a curious expectancy, but didn't implore.

"Yes." She said. "I do."

He looked away, nestling his head on her shoulder again, drawing circles on her arm. Sakura closed her eyes again briefly but opened them when she heard the faintest sound, the sound of his lips parting before wanting to speak. She even heard him take the breath. She waited, her eyes open.

"And are you happy?" He asked. Sakura knitted her eyebrows together and smiled like it was supposed to be obvious. She ran a hand over his hair, threading her fingers through it.

"Of course." She said simply.

Kakashi gently turned and propped himself up on his elbow so he could look at her better, still staying close to her. Just as she was going to ask him the reason behind all the questions, he spoke, the smallest of smiles on his face.

"Then… will you marry me?"


	15. A Broken Ankle

"Come on then." Sakura called behind her as she pushed her way through to one of the small unoccupied sick bays. She stood by the side of the bed, hands on her hips, her foot tapping impatiently. Kakashi came around the corner and leaned heavily on one leg against the door frame.

He looked from her, to the bed, and back again. "I don't think I can make it." He said in false defeat.

"And yet you made it this far." Sakura said.

"The pain's become too much, mere metres from the bed." Now he sounded falsely disappointed. "Must be this place." Kakashi said, knowingly.

Sakura rolled her eyes, only just able to stop herself from smiling. She walked towards him nevertheless.

"You're lucky I'm not busy." She said, serious once again. She carefully wound her arm around his waist and he placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

"I know." Kakashi conceded. "Thank you, Sakura."

"Don't worry about it." Sakura said distractedly as she eased him onto the hospital bed.

He grimaced slightly as he swung his leg up onto the bed.

Sakura looked at him sceptically.

"What?" Kakashi said, hurt. "I could _really_ be in pain here and you wouldn't care."

Sakura immediately looked angry. She grabbed at his ankle roughly and Kakashi gasped.

"Yeah, that's right. I don't care." Sakura said shortly, letting go of his ankle. "But here I am." She added, as she set to work, healing his broken ankle that was steadily becoming more swollen.

Kakashi sat in silence for a minute.

"Don't you want to know how I got myself into this situation?" He asked. "It's a funny story. I'd say worthy of a retelling."

Sakura didn't look at him. "Not really." She said, bluntly.

Kakashi turned to her, watching her closely. "I do appreciate this you know." Kakashi went on. "I'm... surprised you even give me the time of day."

He saw her eyes dart quickly to him and back again. "Yeah... well, I'm too good to you." She said.

"Yeah you are." Kakashi agreed. "Sometimes I wonder why you still do this sort of thing for me." He said light heartedly as he watched Sakura's hands glow, her chakra fully healing his ankle.

Her hair fell in front of her face. She stood back from him when she finished and pushed it back behind her ear.

"I think you know why." She said softly. Kakashi turned to her and Sakura looked up at him slowly. Her eyes met his briefly before she slowly looked upward, following the path of his hair. Her lips parted and she breathed out without a sound before she looked away.

"You're right now." She said, taking another step back. "You can go." Then she turned and walked from the room without a backwards glance.

Kakashi watched her go, before lowering his head. He ran a hand roughly though his hair then swung his legs down. He sat there a little longer, hands on either side of him, ready to push off from the bed.

He got to his feet slowly, testing his ankle, before putting all his weight on it.

Then he left the room.

To look for her.


	16. Quarter to Twelve

You've probably had countless opportunities to tell her, or so you think.

There's always some situation or other that comes up, but any excuse will do to put it off until another time. In the end you decide it's probably for the best. You'll wait for another time, a better time.

And so it goes: always entertaining the idea of telling her but never following through.

And here you are on New Year's Eve. If there was ever an excuse to get close to her, this was as good a night as any. You might be able to kiss her under the thinly veiled pretence of the spirit of the holiday. Might even get away with it. Hoping that it will become something that happens on more than one occasion.

Strange, how the courtyard suddenly seems so small now that she's standing with you.

Feels like everyone's watching, like you know just what they'd be thinking. You'd even look, just to see if you _are_ right, but she's talking to you now and she has your complete attention.

You try to be everything she knows you to be. Try to be more. Want to be more.

She laughs and whispers things in your ear; shares a drink with you too. And in your mind this is all the evidence you need. She leaves after a while, taking care to place a hand on your arm and kisses your cheek before she walks away.

You watch her go and there's an uncertain feeling growing inside.

Sometimes you just don't know when it comes to her. Maybe you're seeing things that aren't even there.

And maybe it's the sake, or maybe you're tired of missed opportunities, maybe it's a mixture of both. But you make a decision. That's the first step. Decisions usually save your life on the field. If it's the right one.

She passes in and out of view; the rest of the crowd moving around. To the curious and more observant, your intention should be clear from the first step.

You're dodging past people as you move toward her. She's holding a glass in her hand and looking up at the clear night sky. At the moment when you're nearing her, she looks to you, and then around her, unsure. Of course, no mask is necessary now.

With as much purpose as possible, you stand before her and without preamble, take the glass from her hand and then slowly, carefully, lean forward to kiss her, pushing the glass into the hand of someone passing by.

You're hoping against hope that she won't push you away, that you haven't gone too far.

And when you feel her kissing back, everything is right in the world again.

You both pull away slowly, and she looks around your arm and then back into your eyes.

"Everyone's looking at us." She whispers.

You close your eyes and sigh, "really?" You're not annoyed. Not really.

You look back at her and she's smiling and nodding.

That's why.

You take her by the hand and turn to the majority of the crowd who are looking at you, some apprehensively, others shocked, some amused.

"Why don't you people take a picture – it'll last longer."

That makes most look away, while others' smiles just grow wider.

And this was it: the other time. The better time.


	17. kodomo

Her hair is a shade darker than her mother's, not as vibrant, which in itself is saying something. And her eyes are a deeper green.

He, on the other hand, resembles his father almost completely, but with shorter hair. He never lets it get so unruly.

He is not as aloof as his dad though, a real attention seeker, not at all restrained; completely open.

She is somewhat shy, but when she has something to say or someone to fight for, she never holds back.

They fight often, but they're all they have, and they love each other, really.

As siblings do.


	18. Without Words

Time went by, calling them away. They were all unsure when they would meet up again. Hopefully it would be with an air of relief and accomplishment; the mission over.

They all stood, ready to go their different ways. His group was headed north, hers was going east.

He wanted to say something reassuring to her, just something to at least make her look at him, to see that smile of hers. Of course, in his perfect world, he would kiss her, she would kiss him back, and everything he wanted to say would just somehow be understood.

Instead he settled for meeting her eye just long enough to say, 'I'll be thinking of you.'


	19. A Stolen Moment

Running as fast as she can, Sakura sees the campsite. Feeling a little more relieved, she slows down. She closes her eyes and steadies her breathing. There are several people huddled around a table, their raised voices carry across the campsite. Others are just walking around. Some have set up tents for the night.

She doesn't see him, however, and the dread starts coming back. She heads over to the group. She needs to know what happened today. Before she can reach the small group, one of the other jounin comes up to her.

"Sakura san. Good to see you made it back safely. Anything more to report?" She asks.

Sakura shakes her head. "No, no. I came straight back when I –" And then she spots him sitting down against one of the larger tents, he's clutching at his side; eyes are closed.

"'Scuse me." She says hurriedly to the other woman and walks quickly over to the man.

She fights to keep the worry from her voice. "Kakashi?" She bends down beside him and he opens his eyes.

"Sakura." He sounds exhausted. He coughs and fumbles with his mask, having to take it down.

She reaches to him, looking at where he's clutching at his side.

"Are you alright? I'd heard –"

"Fine, Sakura." He looks at her, strokes his thumb over her cheek.

He holds his hand out and Sakura takes it, helping Kakashi to his feet.

"What about you, hm?" Kakashi asks as Sakura runs her hands over his shoulders, down his chest.

"Huh?" She says distracted.

"I asked if you were alright." Kakashi repeated, curling his hand gently around her neck.

Sakura sighed, leaning up to his mouth "Kakashi…"

And he meets her the rest of the way, both kissing hungrily, stumbling backwards as they do so. They bump into the tent and almost topple over.

Kakashi helps right themselves and they both calm down a bit.

"So you're fine?" He asks, his eyes dropping from hers to her mouth again. They are both panting.

"Fine." She says "And you?"

Kakashi leans down for a few quick kisses and speaks against her lips. "I'll live."

Sakura kisses him again quickly and pulls back. "Good," she says and nods, "good."

They excuse themselves and walk off in different directions.


	20. Reminiscence

In a little tea shop in the village, Sasuke meets Sakura for a long overdue catch-up.

There's a kind of comfort in sharing a past in common with someone, to talk over old events and laugh. No matter who you become or what different paths your life might take, there was once a time when you and someone else experienced the same things and enjoyed each other's company.

Recalling the fond memories was nice, but now tinged bittersweet. There were too many years and too much bad history for things to ever truly be right again.

Their conversations are guarded, both a little self aware of any sensitive subjects.

They talk away their time politely, his attention always caught by the glint of the ring on her left hand. How dainty her hands look, how deceiving that was.

Maybe if he'd been more open and understanding with both Naruto and Sakura. He tries not to think too much about it. Life moves on and so do people.

Kakashi is a lucky man, he thinks.


	21. A Broken Ankle II

_A/N: Just a short little sequel to 'A Broken Ankle.'_

* * *

Kakashi stood in the doorway of the room that Sakura used as her office while at the hospital.

Her back was to him as she leafed through sheets of paper, seemingly just for something to occupy her hands.

"Sakura." Kakashi spoke gently.

Sakura turned around to face him; her lips pressed firmly together. He knew she was waiting, expecting something from him. She wanted a decision. She wanted _him_. And this thought somehow terrified and excited him at the same time.

They'd been dancing around the obvious for so long now. The attraction was there. And they both cared about each other.

Kakashi looked away from her and to the floor. He was sure he looked awkward, he felt it too. But he was determined to do this for himself. He was ready to make the change.

"I _have_ been thinking about it, Sakura," he said. "A lot. And... you're right."

He smiled, wanting to give Sakura no doubt, holding out his hand and looking at her intently. "I don't want to be without you."

Sakura stared at him, looking him over. He knew she must be hesitant still, and he couldn't blame her.

She moved forward slowly, looking at his hand as she took it in hers. And she stood before him, her green eyes now calm, loving.

"Finally." She said.


	22. The Things We Notice

_A/N: I may have taken some liberties with all things 'hokage.' Please humour me. :p_

* * *

It was a Spring afternoon and I was making my way to the hokage's office. I was just reading my favourite part in Tactics: the major conflict that resulted in the two characters finally realising how passionately in love they were. It was riveting stuff. A literary masterpiece, if there ever was one. I looked up briefly, just to make sure I was still walking in a straight line, and I saw her up ahead. I wasn't sure if Sakura had seen me yet. I looked back down at my book and couldn't find where I was up to.

'_The dimly lit room…"_ Oh yes. _'The dimly lit room along with the growing tension was just the recipe for…_'

I quickly looked up again. She was still coming towards me. Right.

'_Dimly lit room along with…'_ Read that already. I looked up again. She smiled as she approached. She said 'hello' and I said 'yo' but she didn't stop me to talk like I was expecting her to, and before I knew it she'd gone right past me, her floral perfume coming back to me on the light breeze.

* * *

Kaka sensei had his nose stuck in that book again. He was walking straight toward me and so I smiled. He had a smile on his…well, eye. I said hello and he greeted me the usual way and I kept going. He didn't even stop me to talk. How dare he!

Still, there wouldn't have been much of anything to say, except maybe 'Hello, how are you? What wonderful weather we're having. I'm so in love with you. Want to go out sometime?'

Of course, that was potentially problematic, a little too straight forward as well. Maybe I should be more subtle about it. Then again, this _was_ Kakashi. I could always throw a duster at him.

As I went past him, I thought I sensed him falter, as if he wanted to stop and turn around. My imagination, I'm sure.

* * *

It turned out that the hokage just wanted to tell me about her new appointment of Naruto as her successor. Tsunade, it turned out, was handing over the reins. She was planning a party that was going to serve as both 'Farewell' for her and 'Here you go. Good luck' for Naruto. This, she said, meant double everything: double the fun, double the people, double the drunken hilarity. Sounded… fun. I left Tsunade's office and went looking for a shady tree to sit under and finish my reading. My mind turned to this upcoming party. Of course lots of people would be going… Sakura would be there too, of course. I kept thinking about the best way to approach these feelings I had for her. Completely irrational feelings, that's for sure. But I wasn't blind, Sakura was a beautiful woman. And I had never really _technically_ been her teacher. Teachers were more like Iruka sensei. Yes, definitely.

I wondered why I had to justify it to make myself feel better.

* * *

Kakashi had probably been on his way to see Tsunade. I'd known about her decision to appoint Naruto as hokage for some time and was sworn to secrecy. The announcement was going to be made at a gathering she was preparing. I hadn't seen Kakashi since that awkward little "ahehehe yeah hi" moment from last week and now tonight was shishou's big party. And Kakashi would be there, no doubt.

I sighed.

* * *

Tonight was going to be of no consequence. At least that's what I thought. This was just a party to celebrate our newly appointed hokage. His dream finally coming true. I was offered sake by the beaming hokage. 'A drink with my old sensei', he said. It seemed fitting.

And then I saw Sakura through the crowd. At first, I couldn't breathe. She looked so beautiful. She saw me and smiled.

* * *

Tonight was a special night for Naruto. Everyone around him was truly happy for him, congratulating him, finally getting the recognition he deserved. When I finally saw Kakashi, he was toasting a drink with Naruto. He saw me and I smiled. Now what to do? Should probably stop staring at him. You can only stare for so long before you realise you're beginning to undress him. That's usually a sign. I look away, distractedly smoothing out any creases in my yukata, and find myself in the company of Ino, Hinata, and Tenten.

* * *

When Tsuande got up to make her speech, I sat down next to Sakura.

I looked at her discretely. From her hair, her face, down to her hands folded neatly in her lap. I wondered curiously what she'd do if I reached out and took her hand.

* * *

Sitting next to Kakashi was just a little distracting. I thought he may have looked at me a couple of times. I couldn't be sure. I would have checked by looking at him but that would mean turning my head to _actually _look at him. What if he hadn't been looking? Then he might look at me and wonder why I looked at him. So I didn't. I faced everyone else, smiling at Naruto as everyone continued to congratulate him.

Kakashi shifted in his chair.

* * *

Getting up, I left Sakura behind to get another drink. Maybe it was too awkward to be sitting so close to her. I looked back at her. People were walking around, blocking my view of her every now and then.

How many ways could she turn me down? How many excuses or punches could she unleash upon me?

I quickly gulped down my drink, still contemplating that while thinking of Sakura's hand in mine.

* * *

As the party went on I didn't see much of Kakashi. In fact he was nowhere to be seen.

That was until he came up behind me, and, as casual as can be, said 'You look beautiful in that yukata.'

That made me feel much more pleasant than I was expecting.

I felt his fingers trail lightly over my shoulder and stopped him by turning around.

"Ahhh…" He seemed… flustered. Well, now was my chance.

With the idea of maintaining subtlety, I just slipped my hand into his, and gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. He looked down at our hands and back up at me. I could only smile.

Kakashi surprised me tonight.

* * *

I went all out. I walked right up to her and said, 'You look beautiful in that yukata.'

She seemed to like it. It really was beautiful, now that I had a closer look. I reached out to touch it, lightly trailing my hand over her shoulder which she quickly noticed, and turned to look at me.

Uh oh. How to get out of this one?

"Ahhh…" Yeah that was a start.

Then I felt her hand reaching for mine, and she held on long enough to make her intentions clear. She squeezed gently before letting go.

Another good reason for wearing a mask: I could hide my smile.

Sakura surprised me tonight.


	23. Forever

Sakura woke with a jolt, and breathed in a deep, raggedy breath. She remained still, straining her ears to hear the sounds outside, still unsure what had woken her so suddenly.

She propped herself up on her elbows and turned her head, closing her eyes to focus. When she sensed the familiar chakra outside, she let out a breath.

Next minute, she heard the window open and saw the silhouette of a man making his way inside. Typical, she thought; couldn't use a door at the best or worst of times. The smile that had made its way to her face fell slightly as she realised that Kakashi looked to be lurching over, leaning heavily on one side.

"Kuso, Kakashi!" She hissed through the dark, throwing back her bed sheets.

"It's okay." He said, making his way over to her, favouring his left side, Sakura noted. He sat beside her and Sakura leaned over to her bedside table and turned on the lamp.

The dull light illuminated the scene before her; Kakashi's dishevelled hair was dirty looking, and his clothes had cuts here and there. He was also clutching his left arm.

Sakura leaned forward and pulled down his mask. With a gentle hand on his cheek she turned his face to her.

"I'd ask you what happened, but my stupid question will probably only receive a stupid answer."

Kakashi smiled but it turned into a wince. "Just got back." He said lightly.

"And your team's medic couldn't look at your arm for you?" She asked, trying to reel in her sudden anger.

Kakashi shrugged, "It wasn't really a big deal." He paused. "Before."

"It's okay to ask for help, Kakashi!"

"Please, Sakura. Forget it. It's not that bad."

"Your arm, your leg." She put a finger through one of the cuts in his sleeve. "Look at all –"

"I didn't want to bother the medic with a few cuts and scrapes." He was calm but stern.

Sakura stared at him incredulously before she shook her head and calmed herself. It seemed Kakashi was in one of those moods. Just lately he'd been coming back from missions, sneaking home in the dead of night with these 'minor' injuries, and informing her that it was no big deal. Obviously for it to be an emergency, his leg had to be hanging on by a thread. But what disturbed her more than the fact that he seemed embarrassed to ask for help for these trivial matters, was that he got very quiet for days afterward, like he was continually in deep thought. And when Sakura had asked about it, he had said to her once again that everything was fine. She only hoped that he would open up to her in his own time.

"I'm just glad you're back. I missed you." Sakura leant forward and kissed him briefly on the mouth.

When Kakashi leaned back from her, he licked his lips and sat quietly, not looking at her.

Everything was not fine.

"Kakashi, every time you come home from a mission you close yourself off and I deserve to know why." Sakura began.

Kakashi remained unmoving before he spoke suddenly. "I can't do this anymore, Sakura."

Sakura was startled; her heart fell, "Can't do what?"

"Not us." He said quickly, looking at her and then away again. "I meant… I can't keep going out _there_." He gestured to his arm, "It might not look like much, but that's the point. It's a… it's a scratch! It shouldn't have happened! I had too much on my mind: the mission, my other team members… you." He finished quietly. "I wasn't focused, I'm endangering my life, the lives of my teammates, as well as jeopardising the missions."

"Kakashi, please. You're being too hard on yourself –"

Kakashi shook his head. "I start thinking, what if I don't come home? I couldn't put you through that." He took a deep breath. "I'm going to speak to Tsunade tomorrow. I'm not going to give it up all together. I just want less dangerous missions. And no more ANBU. I need to be here for you." He reached his hand out and slid his hand around Sakura's waist. "I need to be here for our family."

Sakura's throat constricted suddenly and she couldn't speak. She felt the first hot prickling of tears in her eyes, and placed her hand over his, nodding slowly.

"It's a girl." She whispered.

Kakashi's lips parted in wonderment at her words, and he moved forward to kiss her, his cool fingers on the side of her face, and pulled away again, carefully tracing her lips with his finger.

"If this is what you've been thinking about then why did it take you so long to tell me that you felt this way?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi seemed to consider her question. "It… turned out to be a difficult decision. It's been my life for so long. But when I found out we were having a child… priorities change I guess. My new life with you and our daughter," Kakashi smiled, "became all I could think about. The kunai in the foot is what tipped me off that I should probably consider taking a back seat in these A rank missions."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Kunai in the foot?"

Kakashi just waved a dismissive hand.

They sat in silence before Sakura sighed, "I never told you this before, Kakashi, but… I didn't think this would ever happen. We're ninja. I had that and I had you. And I was okay with that. Now that this is actually happening, I just feel…" She trailed off with a laugh as a tear rolled down her face.

Kakashi wiped it away and looked into Sakura's eyes with so much sincerity. "You've made me so happy, Sakura. You can't possibly imagine how much. And I don't want to risk that for anything." He kissed her again, then moved up to kiss her forehead where he whispered, "I'm yours forever."

Sakura breathed in deeply and smiled, wrapping her arms around the man she loved, for better or worse.

"Do you think you could take a look at my arm now?"

Sakura laughed.

In sickness and in health.


End file.
